thefortysevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Emrali
Emrali is a massive region of mostly desert landscapes that lies in the center and east coast of the Southern Continent. It has been the host of many different nations throughout History. The most prominent of these nations have been the Emrali's, which have historically been ruled over by Tel-Ray, who make up the largest group of people in Emrali. Unrecorded Time The land of Emrali has not been mentioned in any of the legends or stories from the Unrecorded Time period, though this isn't a very good judgement of the region at the time since there aren't many reliable resources from that Era. Before Collapse c. 11,000 B.C. - 9,527 B.C. Emrali When the Tel-Ray were first created by the god, Taykin, most settled in the region that became known as Emrali, and even set up the empire of Emrali, which remained a stable state for many many years, until the Emrali Civil War in 9,527. In 9,521, the Treaty of Emrali was signed, which effectively split the nation. 9,527 B.C. - 7,300 Emrali West Emrali West became a small politically unstable democratic nation on the West side of the Great Soectay River. However, it was able to gain stability after the assassination of its founding king, Eseclin Ginrem. They were then able to last through the invasion of the Crusane and their fall until the rise of the Southern Republic in the late 1800's, where it was changed into the smaller province, Emrali West. Emrali East Emrali East was much more stable in its founding then its twin. It became an empirical state ruled by the family from before the Civil War. It was able to have a much greater influence on world politics then the West. Unfortunately, it also only lasted until the rise of the Southern Republic. 7,300 B.C. - 3,603 B.C. Emrali's West and East The Crusane came to the Emrali's in the early 7,000's, and the ambitious Tel-Ray, always eager to get ahead in life, and seeing it as an opportunity to become part of a growing global power, quickly submitted to the new god and it's followers. For their allegiance, the Crusane allowed them to operate much as they did before, though without their old Ohnae-based religion. Due to this, the 3700 years under Crusane rule was relatively uneventful for this part of the world, until Ohnae's return in 3,603. Many of the Emralis' population died this year, and the nations were temporarily brought to a halt in political and economical terms. Thankfully, they were able to return to pre-Crusane conditions within the next few centuries. c. 3,450 B.C. - 1897 B.C. Emrali's West and East With the Crusane removed and a reconstruction aided by Ohnae, pre-Crusane conditions were soon back in the Emrali's, though both were slightly hinged on collapse as their much smaller populations were unable to fill the void left over after Ohnae's purge. However, over the course of the next couple thousand years, the populations of these countries grew and they were able to eventually regain their former glory, until the Southern Republic came in. 1897 B.C. - 1857 B.C. Southern Republic The Southern Republic gained much power in the late 1800's and annexed Emrali East and West in 1897. Once it reached its height in the later years it split the Emrali region into four different provinces: Emrali North, Emrali South, Emrali East, and Emrali West. The Southern Republic also had control over the rest of the Southern Continent, except for the country of Senestras in the North. The massive Republic lasted until the great world war, the First Maroon War. The Maroon Empire was able to break up the Southern Republic and liberate the countries. In the Emrali region, East Emrali, South Emrali, and East Heom joined together to try to reform the great Emrali empire from before the Emrali Civil War. However, their offer to Emrali West and Emrali North to join their new nation was denied. Instead parts of North Emrali and all of West Emrali formed a new Emrali West. 1857 B.C. - 1 B.C. New Emrali Empire The liberation of the Southern Empire provinces and the union between East and West Emrali and East Heom proved to be very positive for the new Empire. Unlike many of it's southern brothers, the N.E.E. was able to stand together and not fall into chaotic civil wars. It was much like the original Empire, except for the Royal Family, which for the first time was not made up of Tel-Ray. It was instead made up of a Maroonian soldiers family after he decided to stay after the War. He gained much fame during the fighting, and helped to get the new Empire on it's feet. His name has been lost to time, but many photos of him remain. Statues of him and his family continue to stand in ancient ruins around Emrali. The New Empire was very successful and was considered a leader in world economics, politics, and (thanks to its Maroonian King) military power. It was a global power until the end of the Second Era, and served as an advocate for the reunification of the dozens of violent states that had erupted from the end of the Southern Republic. New Emrali West The new Emrali West was a great change for the region. In the past, Western Emrali had very shaky relations with its Eastern counterparts, and had been infamous for its dangerous politics, especially since it had been one of the first democratic nations. In the New Emrali West, a much more stable government was set up and the two Emrali's were able to live in a much more harmonic union. Though it never gained the success of its twin, New Emrali West became highly important in the world and was able to last until the early Third Era. First Apocalyptic War Divisions The Third Era of history proved to be quite devastating for the region, just like the rest of the Universe. The Emrali nations were hit hard as the beginning of the War destroyed much of the Southern Continents cities and people. Very few nations survived, with only a tiny group of people keeping Emrali West alive. Emrali During the terror of the War, a small number of Tel-Ray refugees from the devastated New Emrali West and New Emrali Empire were able to join together in the northern part of Emrali. They formed a new Emrali nation and held of the forces of the Apocalyptic armies for many many years. Though it was a hard time to live in, the people of Emrali lasted until about 230-260 F.A.W., when the armies broke through the defenses of the country and slaughtered many of the people. The survivors either stayed and eventually died or migrated somewhere else. Category:The 47 Category:Universe Category:Nations Category:Locations